Dear You: The Many Aspects Of Hetalia
by Gallifreyan Annihilator
Summary: Segments of different nations's lives based on each version of Dear You  Higurashi . The good and the bad from each nation's life. Warning: character death, unrequited love, cheating lovers.


S: I don't own Hetalia or Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni.

I felt like crying when I was writing this. It fits so many aspects of Hetalia so well, be it history, pairings or just plain emotions, and these songs always bring tears to my eyes.

Note: Hope and Trust are meant to be together. Hope is before, in Prussia's POV, and Trust is after, in Germany's POV.

English translation for Visions in the Mirror (AKA the original song) was from a fandub on youtube by Mikichan576. She's amazing, no joke! :D  
>English translation for Bond came from an English subbed version on youtube by gansebord.<br>All other translations came from anime lyrics dot com.

Feel and Kind were written, like, MONTHS after all of the others, so they might sound very out of place. Sorry about that! :(

* * *

><p>X-X VISIONS IN THE MIRROR X-X<p>

_I am wondering where you are and what you are doing now,_  
><em>Are you at the other side of this blue sky?<em>

X-X VISIONS IN THE MIRROR X-X

Italy looked up at the bright sun, his eyes still closed. "Ve~, it's such a nice day." On days like this, it was nice to just stop and reminisce, think about events past, present and future.

His hand drifted up to his eyes as he wiped away a few stray tears. Some memories were good, some bad, but the best were always bittersweet. He remembered Holy Roman Empire and how he was always so shy. He remembered the days he would spend painting with the blonde, and the day that HRE left. The last day he saw his love.

"H-Holy Rome," Italy whispered to himself, tears creeping down his cheeks. "Wh-where are you? Are y-you happy?" The wind ruffled his auburn hair, as though a message. Feliciano once again wiped away tears, but this time a smile crept onto his face.

"No matter what, Holy Rome," he said out loud, "I know that you're with me, and I'll stay happy and smiling, for you." He grinned at the bright blue sky.

"I hope you'll do the same for me!"

X-X CRY X-X

_The steady rising of the scent of Summer,_  
><em>I want to feel it next to you.<em>

X-X CRY X-X

Finland sat on a grassy hilltop, leaning on Sweden and watching Hanatamago and Sealand run down the hill. "Su-san?" Finland said, looking at the taller man.

"Hn?" For some odd reason, Tino suddenly became flustered, and shook his head quickly.

"Nothing!"

"...'Kay." Finland looked shyly at Berwald. It was such a peaceful moment, just the family of nations enjoying the view. It may have sounded cheesy, but Finland was enjoying it.

The taller nation looked at the other blonde in surprise when he suddenly burst into tears. "Wh't 's 't? Is s'mthing wr'ng?"

"N-No," Finland said, laughing as he wiped up tears with his sleeve. "It's nothing, really. It's just...it's so nice to be like this, like there's no worries, you know?" Sweden smiled softly at Tino.

"M-hm. I kn'w." He put his hand around the smaller man's shoulders.

"...M' w'fe."

"B-Berwald!" Finland flushed, and the taller blonde laughed as the other weakly beat his fists on his chest.

It was good to know that even the smallest moments could mean so much.

X-X FEEL X-X

_I didn't tell you about the wound in my heart,_  
><em>And only kneeled down at the approaching pain<em>

X-X FEEL X-X

Every time he looks at his brother, he can't help but cringe. Cringe at how America looked at England. Cringe at how Alfred never seemed to notice his twin brother, so desperately trying to get his attention.

Cringe at the unrequited love in America's eyes for England, the same unrequited love that Canada had for Alfred. But he was too quiet, he couldn't help it. No matter what, he wouldn't be seen by the other blonde.

One day, Canada told himself every day, every night. One day, he would gain the confidence to tell America how he felt. One day, he would no longer be ignored.

But for now, he just sat in the corner. Sat in the corner and stared longingly at the person tearing his heart in two.

X-X KIND X-X

_I believe, but in the corner of my mind,_  
><em>There is a shadow of uneasiness<em>

X-X KIND X-X

Was it really that way? England would ask himself the same question every night before going to bed. Did France really love him, or was he just another country to "mess around with"? It was hard to understand when England's own judgment was clouded with love for the other European nation.

Even now, it was hard for Arthur to let go of the Frenchman, even though the two fought every time Francis would come home, smelling of yet another exotic perfume or wine. He knew France was cheating on him, even though he didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't believe it. But even through his adamant, unyielding love for his boyfriend, he couldn't help but wonder.

Was it really love?

X-X HOPE X-X

_My prayers never reach, no matter how much I pray,_  
><em>And the murmurs fade into the cicada's chorus<em>

X-X HOPE X-X

Gilbert Beilschmidt sat in a chair, grinning at Germany even as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "H-Hey, West," he said shakily, "guess what?" His body was wracked with coughs, but still he managed a small smile in his younger brother's direction. "You can finally b-be whole again."

"Bruder," Germany said, his serious facade slipping away slightly, "don't do this. I can take care of myself." Even through his pain, Prussia snorted. They both knew that the blonde was being torn apart from the inside because of everything going on in East and West Germanies.

"Yeah right, W-West," Prussia muttered. "A-Anyways..." his voice trailed off, and Ludwig finished his brother's last sentence with tears in his eyes.

"Y-You're too awesome to let others suffer, I know."

X-X TRUST X-X

_I'll sear everything in the world reflected in your eye_  
><em>Into my eyes and live on.<em>

X-X TRUST X-X

Germany looked up from his brother's corpse, eyes blank as he marched out of the building. His own brother was dead. His brother, the once-powerful nation, was gone from the world without anybody but Germany as a witness.

The grey clouds in the sky reflected the dull, emotionless state Ludwig was in. There was nothing left, no sign of Gilbert anywhere; the two Germanies would be reunited, and it would all blend into one nation. One Germany. One brother, alone.

That would not do. Ludwig shook his head to clear it of the sad thoughts. There may be one country, but there was still the life of millions. He couldn't stop just because Prussia had left. He could hear him now, saying the same thing he did every time Germany was feeling down; "Jeez, West, it's so un-awesome to just sit around and mope!"

Germany smiled slightly at the memory. Yes, that's what he would do. He would hold on to those small moments, however insignificant, and keep them alive through himself.

Gilbert may have been gone, but Prussia would live on yet.

X-X BOND X-X

_The voices of the cicadas perform psalms_  
><em>Now the world opens its curtains<em>

X-X BOND X-X

It was anoying and utterly useless, world meetings. Nobody ever got anything done. America, England and France were fighting again, Switzerland was yelling at Japan again, and South Korea was trying to grope China. Again.

Nothing ever changed. Italy would be a coward, Spain would be oblivious, and Hungary would be...well, Hungary. It may not be peaceful, but to the nations it was reliable. There was something to look forward to, an escape from the hectic every-day work of being a nation. It was called a world meeting, but was more like a giant club, meant for friends to hang out. Just as everybody was enemies at one point or another, everybody was also friends. Even France and England, how hard it is to believe, were once on good terms with each other (at least as countries. In their human guises, even they were unsure whether there was any time of peace between them).

Lithuania sighed and leaned back in his seat. No matter how he lived or how he acted, it was good to be with others.

"LATVIAAAAAA!"

Then again...


End file.
